Kristina Clawhauser
This character belongs to Tundrathesnowpup Kristina is the young 4 year old daughter of Officer Benjamin Clawhauser and his late wife, Geneva, who passed away due to cancer a few years after Kristina was born, leaving Clawhauser to be a single father. Appearance Like her daddy, Kristina is a cheetah that's a bit on the chubby side, but she doesn't mind it one bit, it just means there's more of her to hug! She's always wearing a striped blue and white dress, along with a large blue bow on the top of her head, and a smaller one tied around the tip of her tail. She wears a locket around her neck that's shaped like a donut, and it has a picture of Her, Ben, and Geneva when she was just a baby. Personality Being pretty young, Kristina is a vibrant, cuddly young little cub that loves to snuggle and give love to everyone she encounters. She's smart for her age, knowing the alphabet and how to color, but she's still learning new things every day. The young cub is very happy and exciteable, and despite her body-type, is very energetic and is surprisingly light on her feet. Trivia *She is a very big Gazelle fan, and she absolutely adores singing and dancing to her music, which she and Clawhauser do together whenever he's home off-duty *She loves her daddy with all her heart, and gets very sad when he's off at work, but she knows it's because he needs to provide for them. While he's away, she goes to a daycare service where her sadness is lifted away by other children that she gets to play with *In future generation when Nick and Judy's kids are born, she's 15 years old. She continues to wear dresses, and slims down just a tiny bit, but still has more of a pear-shape body-type. She's joined the high school dance team, and she really enjoys it, being very flexible and athletic despite her size, enough so that she made the varsity team as a freshman *Benjamin loves to call her "sprinkles", and most of her friends call her "Kristi" *She's named after my friend Kristina from high school, I miss that girl ;u; *Ben and Kristi are very close to the WildeHopps family, and she's adored playing with the twins since they were first born, often being in charge of watching them at family parties to make sure they didn't get into any trouble. She loves all the kids, and is very much aware of Jonah's crush on her, but she just brushes it off, finding it adorable *Kristi is close friends with Mirage Lionheart, and has been close to her since Mirage stood up to some bullies in daycare when they were picking on her *When not at Daycare, Chief Bogo's daughter, Yejide , takes care of her and watches her until both their father's are off duty. *During the peak of the predator attacks and fear skyrocketting, Mirage and Kristina were often bullied by the prey animals that were in the daycare with them. *Kristina and Diego Bogo have always been incredibly close to each other, often to the point where their friends and family would tease them about having crushes on each other. The two always brush it off and laugh, but in high school eventually the two do end up going on an actual date and end up enjoying themselves Gallery gotta stick together.png|Comic collab between Rain and I Category:Fanon Characters Category:Tundrathesnowpup Fanon Character Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Daughter Category:Relative Category:Citizens Category:Female Category:Cheetahs Category:Clawhauser's relative Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Predators Category:Predator Category:Next gen Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Morgan's Fanonverse